The Chaperone
by scamp87
Summary: Scott and Stiles have a mandatory camping field trip for school, worth most of their semester grade. When they find out it is on a full moon, they freak out and sign Derek up to be a chaperone, hoping it will solve their problems.
1. Chapter 1

The Chaperone

Authors Note: First Teen Wolf fanfic, thanks for reading:)

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Scott and Stiles have a mandatory camping field trip for school, worth most of their semester grade. When they find out it is on a full moon, they freak out and sign Derek up to be a chaperone, hoping it will solve their problems.

0000ooo0000

"You did what!" Derek growled, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"I told you, we signed you up to be our chaperone. We didn't know what else to do, it falls right over the full moon." Scott said firmly, while Stiles squirmed under Derek's intense gaze.

"And you thought that by signing me up to chaperone, it would solve all of your freaking problems? Are you two retarded?"

"Well we were just thinking that..." "Shut up! I don't care what you were thinking Stiles. Now there's not going to be just one out of control werewolf there is going to be two! There are so many better scenarios you could have thought of. I mean, you could have gotten "lost" in the woods and a stranger, aka me could have picked you up. You could have "accidentally" eaten some poisonous berries and got sent home before the full moon. Stile's dad is a freaking police officer! You could have easily gotten him to cancel the field trip do to the recent "animal attacks". But no, you got me roped into all of this and didn't decide to tell me, until twenty minutes before we were supposed to leave! Not to mention, that I have to pretend to be your mom's boyfriend Scott!"

"We're sorry?" Scott and Stiles said in unison.

Derek rolled his eyes. The three of them stood awkwardly in the half burned down house, not saying anything for a while, until Derek broke the silence. "If you ever do anything like this ever again I swear I'll... Never mind, just get in the freaking car. Scott, if you weren't part of my pack both of your heads would be off by now."

"So this means you'll do it?" Stiles questioned.

"Well, you two lunatics didn't really give me a choice. Besides, I have to make sure Scott doesn't go on some mass killing rage, its only his second full moon and I'm the alpha now so he's my responsibility."

"What are we going to do about the full moon though?" Scott asked.

"It's a high school field trip, it should be easy enough to find a way to leave early once we get there. The teachers won't be able to dock you off points if you get injured or if there is a family emergency or something. Stiles, it's going to be hard to get two boys to leave though if it's worth half of your grade so you might have to stay there."

"Well, if it means avoiding oversized mutts I'm cool with it." Stiles joked, instantly regretting it as he got the death glare from both Scott and Derek.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it. Let's just get in the car before we're late." Stiles said, trying to change the subject.

Silently agreeing, they all headed towards Derek's car; still unaware of the many complications about to head their way.

Authors Note: Sorry this was so short, my first chapter always is... If I continue the chapters will be longer. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaperone Chapter 2

Authors Note- Thank you for reading and for those who reviewed, I didn't realize that it was his third full moon, so sorry about that. Also, most of the people in this fic don't know who Derek is... Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own teen wolf.

0000ooo0000

Soon, the three were in the car. Derek drove, Scott sat shotgun, and Stiles sat in the back with his headphones in.

"So, do I just drop you two off at the school and follow the bus or something?" Derek asked.

Stiles didn't hear him, and Scott didn't answer, knowing that Derek wasn't going to like the answer.

Derek stayed eerily silent for a few minutes, while the tension in the car grew. Scott saw the look on his face and decided it would be best to tell him the news to get it over with.

"Well, yea you drop us off, but..." he hesitated for a few seconds, "you have to ride the bus too. Apparently the camp has limited parking, so they let no one drive. I mean, almost everybody going can drive and your the only chaperone so..."

Derek's face went beat red. He wanted to kill something, his hands were pale from holding the steering wheel so hard. He almost considered pulling over, thinking that he might lose control of his body. Now not only was he having to go this stupid trip, but he was the only chaperone, besides for teachers. Not to mention the fact that he had to ride a bus full of teenagers for three freaking hours!

He was about to explode. His hands were now visibly shaking. The expression on Scott's face showed that he was waiting for him to go on a wild rampage. While Stiles was in the back, still oblivious to everything going on.

A couple of seconds later, the school came into view. Even though they were only in the car for a couple of minutes, it had felt like hours. Scott was just thankful that he was still alive. He had never seen Derek this out of control before and to be honest it scared the hell out of him. He just blamed it on the fact that the full moon was in two nights. He was already starting to notice that it was getting harder for him to control his emotions.

He looked out the window, while Derek parked next to the bus that was already half filled with kids. Everybody was staring at them. He felt self-conscious, he couldn't tell if they were staring because Derek was there or his car, I mean it was probably the nicest car in town besides for Jackson's Porsche. ..

Scott ignored it though and got out of the car around the same time that Derek and Stiles did. It was windy outside and all the kids were talking about how excited they were to miss school. Scott missed being naive to the world in a way. Not really worrying about anything except for girls, lacrosse, and school. His transformation had changed almost every aspect of his life. From the way he thought to the things he did, it always seemed to be affecting him in some way. He had to admit that most of the changes were positive. I mean who could really complain about being faster, stronger, more alert, and so many other things? It was just all of the drama, he felt like he was living in a fake world.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles threw his bag at him "Dude are you okay you've been spacing out for like five minutes."

"Yea I'm fine, I was just thinking." Scott responded.

"Kay, let's get on the bus before all the good seats fill up." Stile's said heading towards the the line to get on the bus.

"Hey where's Derek at?" Scott asked while he followed Stiles onto the bus.

"How should I know? He's probably talking to one of the teachers or something."

Scott nodded, as the two sat down in the last empty seat. Besides for the two in the front reserved for the teachers. The last few kids trickled onto the bus, taking up a majority of the spots that only had one person sitting there.

The teachers soon got on and took up the two front seats, leaving Derek with the last available spot. A short blond girl sat there twirling her hair, obviously excited about getting to sit with Derek.

Derek just wanted to go unnoticed, nothing more. He wasn't a very social person and preferred to be left alone. He was thankful that not that many kids had noticed him get on the bus, their excitement for missing school outweighed their curiosity. Which was probably a good thing for the time being.

Right when he was about to take the seat, a teacher interrupted. "Kid's this is Dean Young. He is volunteering to help us out with our trip, so I want you all to give him a warm welcome. We will be arriving at the camp site in about three hours. There aren't many rules, you all know the boundaries."

Derek wanted to shoot himself right after she said that. All eyes were now on him. All the girls started batting their eyelashes and giving evil stares to the girl sitting next to him. Derek personally found it very creepy that they all found him attractive. I mean why not find someone their own age? Kid's started throwing out questions and comments to him faster than he even thought possible.

_Who's chaperone are you?_

_Nice car._

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

_Where do you work?_

_Do you want my number?_

_Your hot._

_Are you excited about the trip?_

_Do you want to come to my party next Saturday?_

Derek was really starting to get freaked out. He thought that Scott and Stiles were annoying, but some of these kid's were taking it to a whole new level. What did the stupid kids find so fascinating about him, anyway? I mean he was just a werewolf that lived alone in a half burned down house. Okay, he might not live the most normal life, but it's not like any of the kids besides for Scott, Stiles, and Jackson knew that. Besides, he hadn't even seen Jackson yet and Stiles and Scott had made him up a fake name so the teachers wouldn't recognize him. Years had passed since he had been in high school and he didn't really leave his house that often, so hopefully none of the kids knew him. The only thing he knew for sure was that he definitely wasn't looking forward to this trip.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading:) I found this hard to write, I feel like it was boring and really bad, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it... Anyways, you can tell me if there is anything you want to happen on the trip. Please review.


End file.
